1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and systems for generating management solutions; and more specifically, to methods and systems for providing management solutions quickly based upon current offerings and capabilities. Even more specifically, the invention relates to such methods and systems that are particularly well suited for addressing incidents, changes and problems that occur in the Information Technology (IT) service delivery environment.
2. Prior Art
The rapid changes in today's business environment are putting increasingly difficult demands on IT staff and capabilities. It is becoming increasingly important to have a reliable, available IT infrastructure to support these business requirements. Key to providing this solid foundation is the effective monitoring and control of that infrastructure. Years of experience working with clients to address IT management have shown that successful solutions are built upon a common foundation: an integrated systems management solution.
Yet, as business is rapidly changing, so is IT. And IT has issues of its own. For example, a solid infrastructure is needed to support the business and its fast pace of change, and management of these infrastructures requires technology-enabled processes with skilled people and information. At the same time, there are increasing pressures on IT to control costs, expand function, and improve the quality of service; yet people with the right IT skills are hard to find. A good solution is needed quickly.